


Before Sunset

by UratoMariko



Series: The Vins, and their lifes. [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, thank god she didnt say yes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UratoMariko/pseuds/UratoMariko
Summary: Before the silly boy found out his best friend was actually his half-sister, he had made a move.





	Before Sunset

我推开通向天台的门，它比想象中要沉许多。与我几年前来时相比几乎没有任何差别，只有空气中弥漫的发霉气味更重了些。不知是否是这个原因才导致这栋楼一直空闲，连流浪汉也不愿意在这里安营扎寨。  
——又或者是因为别的。  
夕阳将天空染成了粉色，过分耀眼地占据了眼角的余光。不知是为了可怜谁，那个男人平举着双臂，摆出一副受难者的姿态，和远处的天空竟然也映衬的恰到好处，正面对着临街的马路。  
不嫌累吗，我暗自嘲笑道。  
“建议你别动，不然我就开枪了。”  
他转身看我，大概是过于冷硬的风把手吹僵了，便从实际上并未禁锢他的虚假十字架上挣脱出来，然后爆发出一阵大笑：“这会令人想起一个笑话。”  
“少年意欲自杀被警方击毙？可惜你不是少年，我也不是警方。但如果少年信仰的宗教认为自杀有罪，这不是在帮助他升入天堂吗。”  
“可惜你不负责调查死亡青年的生活，不然一定能编出惟妙惟肖的假故事。”G耸了耸肩，“闲聊到此结束，请回吧，我亲爱的朋友。”  
我瞥了一眼时间，风让我扯出笑容的动作变得僵硬起来。再这样僵持下去不需多时就会变得像这个男人一样生理上面瘫，我甚至有几分悲哀地想着。  
“今天可不是个自杀的好日子，值得尊敬的先生。”  
“无论哪天都不会是自杀的好日子。”  
“也不是个栽赃女友和搭档出轨谋杀的好日子。”我说。  
男人仿佛做出了他最惊讶的表情，假装倒吸一口凉气，又夸张地挑了挑眉：“——有意思，我能把这个当做诬告吗。”  
“这重要么。”  
“不重要，反正也不是我要拖延时间。”  
他说的这话正合我意，于是干脆把手收回了大衣兜里：“也好，那我先休息一会，反正也不是我要等到某个时刻，躲在阴暗的角落里叫嚣着毫无意义的报复。等等，其实这个地方还挺明亮的。我收回前面那句话。”  
我侧头看他，面瘫的缺陷正是如此。只要我面对的不是这个家伙，上面那段话一定能让我欣赏到晦明变化的脸色，从而获得简单易懂的愉悦。  
“没错，”他说，“你可以选择安静的等法。”  
“恕我拒绝。”我谨慎地斟酌着词句，“或者也可以我离开，留你一个人等就够了。”  
“不，你不能走。”男人一把抓住了我的右臂，即便我没有做出任何表达想要离开的肢体动作，他顿了顿说道，“那会破坏我的计划。”  
“听起来是件好事。反正你现在也没办法离开这里，就算我要走你也拦不住。”  
G叹了口气，松开手：“好吧，那你说谈什么就谈什么。”  
“你和雅也在一起多久了。”我下意识地站得离他远了些。  
“三年。”他眨了眨眼补充道，“你不是很清楚吗。”

“你天生如此，”S断言，“对于危险之物的寻求就如同鲨鱼追逐血腥味，令人无法同情。即便没有用责任两个字自我绑架，你也会毫不犹豫地选择安逸之外的选项。”  
“但是你不一样？”  
“我也一样，但毕竟我们都别无选择，一路顺风。”  
还没等我嘲讽她“这是个毫无意义的假设”她便挂掉了电话，不知是有事要忙还是单纯不想纠缠下去。  
三年的时间算不上长，但足够每个想思考自己处境的人选择那条唯一正确的路，也足够他们意识到自己的过去是多么愚蠢。  
我想或许每个人都像鸟，渴望自由和飞翔的祈愿是相似的。但有些人能得到而有些不能；取决于他们到底有多渴望，还有他们对自由的定义，而翼展的大小却实在无足轻重。  
Izzy的父亲自然向我讲述过从前的事，关于她如何挣扎又如何重回深渊，还包括如何在自由的道路尽头捡回了我，像个将头自己伸进绞索中的蠢货。最后一句并不是老亚瑟自己说的，原话要更委婉些，大概包含了他不可能说出口的歉意，但我觉得他就是这个意思。  
长大后我自然明白了老亚瑟讲这个故事的意图，但他却来不及深入了解我，毕竟他因为作恶多端终于自食其果时我才十二岁，而Izzy也接手维恩家的摊子七年了。他说的似乎很清楚，条理清晰：他的女儿可以去读医学院、过几年正常人的生活、爱心泛滥捡回被遗弃在长椅上的孩子，却最终会回来面对自己的责任。  
而我从一开始就没有过任何奢望。  
我把这归咎于自己的身世，但井上大小姐从来就没有理会过我的自怨自艾：“你错了。你不是不渴望正常人的生活，而是恰好拥有自己想要的一切而已。别再尝试从我这里得到同情了。”  
两相对比，成长似乎让她说话没那么一针见血了。她没能说服我，但老亚瑟死的十年后我终于不再提起这个话题，直到在机场因为无所事事拨通她的号码。

“我是个十足十的懦夫。”G挑了挑嘴角，露出个自嘲一般的冷笑，“甚至超过你。”  
“我爬楼上来不是为了听你讽刺我的，而且这也不用你说。不如谈谈做这种事的动机，先从为什么选这栋楼开始。”  
“你很清楚。”  
“没那么清楚，而且我本来就想装糊涂。”  
让我们假设世界上有这么个极富爱心和牺牲精神的小伙子，他身边有个毫无血缘关系的青梅竹马的异性朋友。他或许是被什么冲昏了头脑，突然有一天小伙子不知受了什么刺激，下定决心向朋友求婚了。  
任何人都能预见他大胆表白的结果，但他还是这样做了，有些事过程比结果更重要，维恩·华生先生在被拒绝之前就这样想，不过反正也没有人知道。  
他的决定来的太突然，我不过是邀请他一起去便利店买个饭团当晚餐。为了少走点路而抄了近道，在经过一幢没有窗户的烂尾楼时，一具尸体突然落在我们面前。  
他掉下来之前就已经是尸体了，男人断言。而我却不相信，一定要他和我一起上楼查看。结果在意料之中，没什么能证明他的结论，走到便利店的公共电话亭前他终于想起来报警。  
男人挂掉了电话，然后转身看我。他的脸在傍晚的风里渐渐模糊，终于溶进了夕阳之中。  
G那时说的话像是只有知道的人才能了解的暗号，因此我一直装作不懂。  
他说，他想成为一棵树。  
从对语言的运用能力来讲这是个很好的比喻，从前老华生先生说我像只毛没长齐的小乌鸦，或许他是在褒贬Izzy的审美品味，但真正的原因是什么我不得而知。  
或许用打哑谜的方式提出提案被拒绝时会显得没那么失败，拒绝也显得没那么残忍无情。我一直这样想。

“我看得出加坑深爱着雅也。”他说，“而我却一次又一次认定自己绝不可能配得上她。多可笑啊，那么好的姑娘为什么偏偏看上的是我……”  
男人脸上的悲怆似乎不像装出来的，几乎要骗过我。他仿佛突然想起了什么，向口袋摸去，却什么都没能拿到。  
“在找这个吗？”烟盒镀银的表面有些氧化，反着几分晦暗的光，上面还刻着缠绕着缎带的玫瑰花枝。好像我丢出去的是什么不锈钢刀刃，“我记得你之前从不抽烟。”  
G一把接住，又不知从哪里掏出个打火机点上：“人总是会变的，我的大小姐。”  
他深吸了一口，有一瞬间我甚至怀疑他会把烟圈喷到我脸上，还好他没这么做，只是又长叹一口气，让燃烧过的尼古丁回归天空。  
“你也变了。”他突然又说道，“从前的你一定会说吸烟有害健康的蠢话。”  
“像我这么愚蠢的人大概还活不到称得上有害健康的时候。”我勾了勾嘴角，“亏得我还准备好了要如何劝你。”  
G咬着烟，笑了笑：“你可不是愚蠢的那个。“  
还远远比不上我。  
他望向夕阳的时候我才第一次注意到，他的眼睛竟然带着一种奇异的蓝绿色，像被阳光透射的表层海水。浑浊又危险，其下是无光的深渊。  
“雅也了解你的一切，即便如此她依然爱你。你说自己配不上她，难道有哪怕一次考虑过她是怎么想的吗？”寒风有几分刺骨，我下意识的拉住外套裹紧自己。  
“她……”男人顿了顿，尽力挤出一个嘲讽般的笑容来，“她……她不知道我和你的事。”  
那个笑容有百分之五十的几率是在嘲讽我怕冷的细节，另外一半是他本想苦笑却被风吹歪了嘴。  
“这倒让我有些好奇了，难不成我们之间有过什么？您这算是血口喷人，还是信口开河？”  
G干笑了两声，用鞋尖在天台的地面上来回磨蹭，像极了抱着猫薄荷猛吸的猫。我终于理解那时他的所作所为，之前我只能断言他的行动是完全出于冲动而非理智，任何有思考能力的人都不会因为见到尸体落下的应激反应而向人求婚；而他刚刚说的这番话才终于让我明白其背后的真正含义。  
“陈述事实。”  
“我以为你是会想忘记的那一个，看来我错了。别再沉浸在自我满足中了。”  
维恩·乔治·华生先生究竟想做什么，如今我才看清楚。理由是同情，但他更陶醉于自己创造出的向需要同情之人伸出手来的英雄形象，这点我之前就了解。  
我知道他已经失去了通过献身来达到自我满足的觉悟，人不可能只靠精神世界的幻梦活着，它现在或许美好，但总有一天会被打破；终于有一天他想明白了，而我也就自然而然地成为了他追求现实的幸福最大的绊脚石。只要他年轻时一时冲动的话语没有收回，这始终是他和加坑相比最大的缺陷。但作为人的尊严让他无法将这样的请求说出口，他依然同情我，无法避免，无法改变。  
“你知道，我本来想好，如果能活过今天，我就和雅也求婚。”他眨了眨眼，笑着望向天空，“因为爱才会嫉妒，这点连我也明白。”  
我没明白他说的嫉妒是指什么，或许是在说他自认为远不如加坑专情，但更确切的讲这应该叫自卑而不是嫉妒；又或许他说的是加坑嫉妒他能轻而易举得到雅也的爱，可是连我这种远在天边的人都能看出的意图，G又何必用嫉妒与否来衡量？  
“我常常想，如果有那么一天……”他猛吸了一口烟，对我笑了一下，那支烟便烧的只剩一点，被丢在地上，又随着风在天台上慢慢滚走。笑容却转瞬即逝，如同燃尽的火星，我下意识地拔出放回怀中的枪，男人向我紧绷的右腕踢来。  
这未免太不公平，我只不过是想击中腿让他失去行动能力，而他则至少带着想要把我踢到脱臼的意图才发动的攻击，眼看着右腕向上扭出一个不可能的角度，疼痛反而是之后才传达到的感受。  
G向天台的边缘跑去，所幸我总在外套右侧的袖子里放着那把手柄有玫瑰雕花的小刀，我不敢再有半刻迟疑地追上前，趁他的另一条腿还没翻过围栏时扎了下去。  
我清楚地知道自己刺中了哪里，他一愣，我便趁机把他仰面朝天地扔在地上。  
“——稍微，再陪我一下吧。”右腕又传来扭曲的疼痛，我靠着墙坐下来，太阳也昏昏沉沉的，仿佛要被黑暗吞噬一般。被收回原位的刀尖贴在袖子上，从里到外沾湿了一片，恍惚间我有几分庆幸今天穿的外套是黑色的，或许像只长齐了毛的大乌鸦，又或许不是。  
“刚才的话还没说完。”我眨眨眼，“但如果你是想说如果有一天雅也会因为感动而爱上加坑，眼前就有个证明这不可能的例子。世界上……总有些伸出来的手得不到回应，也不是所有好意都能有结果。”  
G的脸竟也渐渐变得惨白，又一次干笑两声：“讽刺的是，前几天我还在想……现在我是否依旧愿意成为一棵树。”  
“结果呢？”  
“结果我发现竟然有人想谋杀树，你这家伙，是外地来的啄木鸟吗。”  
他扯出一个嘲讽的笑容。  
“我只是只普通的乌鸦而已。”我回答道。  
“没了一把枪，又来了一把刀，你还真是个军火贩子。”他咳嗽两声，“下手这么重，该不会是真想杀了我吧？”  
“毕竟是从前老菲利普送给我的，扎进他儿子的大腿也理所应当。”我笑了笑，又一次看向黄昏的天空，沉默在风中凝结了半晌，“你也一样，维恩·华生先生，我们现在终于互不相欠了。”  
他似乎还想说些什么，但终究没能开口。雅也像所有电视剧中姗姗来迟的警察一般出现在楼下，展开的防坠网如同画布一般，让人忍不住想要在上面涂抹几笔。我下意识地要用右手拉他起身，疼痛让它又缩了回来。  
“心不在焉的女人。”G笑道。  
“还不是被你害的。”我用左手揽住他的腰，“徒劳无功的努力，最终你还是要跳下去。”  
他大概是听出了这件事的讽刺感，咧了咧嘴。男人的左腿使不上力，而我便从善如流地推了他一把。几秒钟后，下面的骚动声传到了这里。不知怎的，我竟然有几分羡慕这样的下楼方式。  
又坐了一会。看着与三年前依然相似的夕阳落下时，我想，或许我也不再是一只年幼的乌鸦了。


End file.
